A Not So Bunny Easter
by Misty Rius
Summary: Shh! Be vewy vewy quiet. They're hunting a wabbit. Or rather, a very special wabbit. However, this particular wabbit may just be hiding a secret of its own. Happy Easter!


"Sad Eyes? Buzz Boy? This is Egg Hunter. Do you copy?"

"...Who's Sad Eyes, Tails?"

"It's _Egg Hunter!_ Oh, and Sad Eyes is you, Cream."

"Hey, Tails-"

_"Egg Hunter!"_

"...Whatever. I don't like my code name. Can I have a new one?"

"Urgh. Fine. How about...Dynamo?"

"...Sounds cool. I like it."

The kitsune known as Tai- eh, _Egg Hunter_- rolled his eyes and shook his head as he settled within his hiding spot. "Anyway, is everyone in position?"

"Mmhmm." Sad Eyes replied over the walkie-talkie.

"Who was that?"

"Oh c'mon, _Tails_." Dynamo answered with slight irritation. "Who else _could_ it be?"

"It's _Egg-_"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know. Why do we need code names, anyway?"

"So that if someone tries to hack into our line, we'll know they're there. Now, when you reply to me, _say your name._"

There was a burst of static over the line, signifying that Dynamo sighed into his mouthpiece.

"Now, _is everyone in position?_" Egg Hunter asked again.

"Sad Eyes is in position, Egg Hunter."

"Yeah, so is Dynamo."

"Roger that." Egg Hunter nodded.

A few seconds later, he heard, "Dynamo to Egg Hunter."

The fox closed his eyes, took a breath in through his nose, and out through his mouth, before replying, "Egg Hunter in. Is something wrong?"

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"C'mon! Who's making the plan here? It's going to work out fine if you just do your part correctly."

"...This plan may as well be Vector's..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Dynamo, out."

The kit sighed again, beginning to regret involving the boy he originally codenamed "Buzz Boy" in this operation. Then again, he supposed, the kid _was_ a necessary component for the most part.

Suddenly, there was a creak from the door in the front of the darkened interior of the house that the trio was hiding out in.

AKA, Cream's house, which they sneaked out to sneak into. It was a risk, but if all went according to plan, the result was going to be worth it.

"Get ready." Egg Hunter whispered before shutting off the communication device and quietly adjusting his position so that he was in pouncing stance underneath his little side-table.

From the sliver of moonlight cast across the floor by the open door, a shadowy figure began to creep softly into the house, stopping and looking around every so often as if making sure it wasn't being followed or watched.

Eventually, the shadow stooped in front of the couch and reached down, appearing to place something there. This is what Egg Hunter and his comrades were waiting for.

_"Go!"_

"Hm?" The figure cried, jerking up into half of a standing position. However, before it could move, it was clung onto by Egg Hunter and Sad Eyes.

_"Now, Charmy!"_ Egg Hunter cried once he was sure that his grip was secure.

The shadow struggled furiously, but to no avail. It seemed that the children grabbing it had holds of iron.

The lights flicked on, bathing the room in artificial lamplight and exposing every crevice.

"Ha_ha!_" Charmy cried, a camera in front of his face as he darted before the trio. However, he halted his actions in their tracks when he saw who he and his friends just ambushed.

"Oh..." he uttered with realization, dropping the camera and allowing it to hit the floor. "Guys...look up..."

"Huh?" Sad Eyes and Egg Hunter squeaked, looking at their teammate before glancing upward. Immediately, their looks of victorious excitement soon melted into ones of shock and a small hint of fear.

"Tails? Cream? Charmy? What on _Mobius_ are you doing up at _this _hour?" Vanilla inquired, appearing just as stunned as the children who jumped her. She held a covered basket in one hand, her usual dress being subsituted by a robin's egg blue one with yellow trim.

"...Trying...to meet..." Tails started before being joined by his partners in crime, _"The Easter Bunny..."_

"Mommy..." Cream whispered afterward, letting go of her mother along with the fox.

Vanilla shook her head and, much to the trio's surprise, smiled. "I guess you caught me." She got to one knee, gesturing for Charmy to land and waiting for him to do so before stating in a softer voice, "However, you _can't_ tell _anyone._ If they were to know, then it'd take all of the fun out of it, and my job would have to be given to someone else. Do you understand?"

"Mommy," Cream finally spoke up, "Are you really...?"

The older rabbit nodded and stood. "Now, off to bed you three. It's late." At that, she reached into the basket and tossed yellow flower petals over the three, and time seemed to pass instantaneously.

**/*|*\**

The next thing Cream knew, she was waking up in her own bed. She glanced around, initially wondering why she found herself so confused about waking up here. Then, she remembered the "Easter Bunny" incident, and immediately called for her mother.

There was the sound of footsteps in the hallway before the motherly rabbit opened her door. "Yes, Cream? Is something wrong?"

The child noticed that her mother was dressed as she normally was again, and cocked her head to the side.

"Mommy, I..." she knew she had to think of something rather than just asking outright. "I had a dream...that you were the Easter Bunny!"

There was a small pause before Vanilla smiled and chuckled. "Really? That sounds like an interesting dream. I know I'd be honored to be the Easter Bunny but," she turned to leave the room, "Travelling all around the world in one night sounds a bit too tiring."

Before leaving, the older rabbit seemed to remember something and glanced over her shoulder towards her daughter. "Oh, and you might want to get ready, Cream. We have eggs to hunt and a party to host."

"Okay, Mommy..." Cream replied, getting out of bed. When she lifted the mirror on her bureau to her face, however, she could have sworn that she saw a flower petal fly off of the end of her mother's skirt in the reflection.

Her mind dismissed the very possibility, but something within her told her that perhaps not everything about that dream was as fictional as she thought.

At this, she smiled.

* * *

**Authors' Note****: Howdy, y'all! Yes, the possessive of _author_ is written that way on purpose, as this was, in a way, a collaboration between my sister and I. It started out as a verbal RP skit, and then I said, "Ya know, this would make a great one-shot."**

**Now, here you have it. I know it's probably not very good, but if you poke the shiny blue button...**

**Perhaps my work may get better, but please don't use its powers to burn me down...**

**NOTE: Though this _is_ a humor story, it's NOT for TheMoonstar9's Contest. That will be coming later, so stay tuned!**

**Disclaimer I: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog...or any of the other characters...or Cream's House...or the Easter Bunny. If it's the real owners of these people you want, check either the SEGA Department or the Department of Legendary Creatures. Depends on who you're looking for...**

**Disclaimer II: I and my sister/affiliate DO, however, own the idea and whatever stupidity may have been shown.**

**_Happy Easter to all!_**

_And to all a good night!_

**...Thanks for commenting NOW, sissy dearest...**

**Until next time!**

**~Misty**


End file.
